The Way of Love
by viaboy
Summary: Luhan, seorang yeoja cantik yang sangat kasar. Mempunyai mulut pedas dan lidah yang tajam. Sama seperti kekasihnya, Oh Sehun.


The Way Of Love

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Support Cast : EXO Member and others..

Genre : Drama

Rate : M (Include dirty talk and sex scene)

Summary : Luhan, seorang yeoja cantik yang sangat kasar. Mempunyai mulut pedas dan lidah yang tajam. Sama seperti kekasihnya, Oh Sehun.

.

PS : gak ada -_-

PSS : OH YA INI GS ALIAS GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE! YANG NGGAK SUKA GS ATAU YANG MENYANGKUT TENTANG FF INI –APAPUN ITU-, ANDA TAU TOMBOL CLOSE KAN? THX -_- :*

.

.

.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" suara bentakan memenuhi rumah sederhana dipinggir Kota Gwangju. Setelahnya hanya terdengar deru nafas yang memburu memenuhi ruang tengah.

"Ma-maafkan Ayah.. Ayah tak sengaja melakukannya, Nak. Ma-maaf.." suara terbata dari seorang lelaki yang berumur sekitar 60 tahunan terdengar begitu memelas. Berdiri tidak sempurna karena salah satu kakinya -bagian punggung- tertekuk, lelaki paruh baya itu menunduk. Tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf maaf! Kau pikir dengan maaf bisa mengembalikan bentuknya menjadi kembali seperti semula?! Hah?!" suara bentakan itu semakin keras seiring dengan kepala lelaki tua didepannya yang semakin menunduk.

"Ti-tidak.."

"Lalu kenapa tetap kau rusakkan hah?! Apa kau tidak tau betapa susahnya aku untuk mendapatkannya?! Aku merawatnya sejak dulu, dengan hati-hati! Lalu sekarang dengan mulusnya kau menghancurkannya hanya dalam satu detik! Dimana otakmu?!" suara itu semakin menjadi-jadi kerasnya. Menandakan betapa ia sangat marah dan emosi menguasainya. Dadanya bergemuruh naik-turun, wajahnya memerah dan matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Ayah tidak sengaj-

"OH LALU DENGAN ALASAN 'TIDAK SENGAJA'-MU ITU KAU INGIN MENGELAK BAHWA KAU MEMANG TELAH MENGHANCURKANNYA?!" sang lelaki tua yang menyebut dirinya ayah, hanya mampu diam. Percuma dia membuka suara, meski hanya satu kata. Itu tidak akan mampu mengubah keadaan. Dimana dirinya memang bersalah, meski tak sengaja, dan tidak akan mampu meredam emosi anaknya yang tengah menguap.

Anak?

Ya, seseorang yang tengah membentaknya dengan keras dan kasar ini adalah anaknya. Anak kandungnya. Darah dagingnya.

"SEBENARNYA KAU GUNAKAN UNTUK APA OTAKMU?! BUKANKAH SUDAH PERNAH KUKATAKAN, JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHNYA SEDIKITPUN! AKU MEMANG MENYURUHMU UNTUK MEMBERSIHKANNYA, TAPI TIDAK DENGAN MENYENTUHNYA DENGAN TANGAN HINAMU! KAU BISA MENGGUNAKAN BENDA PEMBERSIH LAIN TAPI TIDAK DENGAN TANGANMU! AKU TAU TANGANMU INI HANYA TANGAN PENGHANCUR!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras, karena disertai dengan emosi, mendarat dipipinya. Memerah dan meninggalkan bekas cap tangan disana dengan jelas.

PLAK!

Tamparan yang tak kalah keras juga menjadi balasan bagi ayahnya. Ya, ayahnya. Ayahnya yang lebih dulu menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Sungguh, pipinya terasa ngilu, perih, dan sakit disaat yang bersamaan. Ia kemudian membalasnya juga tak kalah keras. Merasa kesal dan emosi disaat bersamaan.

"JAGA MULUTMU ANAK DURHAKA! AKU MEMANG TIDAK SENGAJA MENGHANCURKANNYA, MEMBUATNYA PECAH HINGGA BERKEPING-KEPING! AKU RELA KAU BENTAK SEPERTI TADI KARNA AKU MEMANG SALAH! TAPI MULUT JALANGMU INI MEMBUATKU NAIK PITAM!"

"JALANG KAU BILANG?! MULUT JALANG?! LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN PENIS BRENGSEKMU YANG TELAH MEMBUATKU MENERIMA SEMUANYA?! HAH?! AKIBAT PERBUATAN BEJATMU DENGAN SI TUA MENOR ITU, AKU HARUS MERASAKAN AKIBATNYA! KAU PIKIR MENJADI BUDAK DI SEOUL SELAMA 3 TAHUN ITU ENAK?! AKU DISIKSA DISANA! DIPERLAKUKAN SEMENA-MENA DAN HARGA DIRIKU DIINJAK-INJAK DENGAN SADIS! APA KAU PERNAH MEMIKIRKANNYA HAH?! JAWAB AKU KEPARAT!" sang anak lagi dan lagi, semakin membentak- oh tidak. Maksudnya, memaki ayahnya. Mengeluarkan semua emosinya yang meluap-luap dan itu terlihat mengerikan. Sungguh. Matanya sudah memerah dan semakin berkilat tajam, kedua tangannya terkepal erat disamping tubuh rampingnya. Dan jangan lupakan, bahwa wajahnya sudah merah –emosi- sepenuhnya. Hidungnya kembang-kempis tak karuan dengan nafas yang semakin memburu.

"Lu-luhan.."

"APAA?! KAU INGIN MENGATAKAN APALAGI?! OMONG KOSONG APA YANG INGIN KAU KATAKAN HAH?! OH! SEBUAH OMONG KOSONG 'MAAFKAN AYAH, LUHAN.' ATAU 'LUHAN, AYAH MENYESAL.'?! BAJINGAN! SETELAH KAU MEMBUATKU TERSIKSA, LALU MENGHANCURKAN GUCI KACA KESAYANGANKU, SEKARANG KAU INGIN MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU?! KAU PIKIR DENGAN MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI OMONG KOSONG ITU AKAN MENGEMBALIKAN SEMUANYA SEPERTI DULU?! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH, KEPARAT!"

BRAK!

Pintu rumah sederhana itu tertutup dengan keras, setelah dibuka dengan tergesa dan penuh emosi oleh Luhan. Luhan pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan airmata yang perlahan mulai turun membasahi kulit wajahnya yang mulai berkeriput. Menatap dalam diam dengan airmata yang terus turun, tanpa isakan menyedihkan. Merasakan betapa hatinya sangat sakit dimaki oleh anak kandungnya seperti itu. Menggunakan umpatan dan bentakan yang sangat keras, dengan suara yang tetap terdapat kelembutan meski dia membentak dengan sangat keras dan memaki dengan sangat kasar kepada orangtua kandungnya.

Sunyi, sepi, dan kaku. Ruang tengah itu masih terasa panas akibat emosi Luhan. Masih terasa menegangkan dan sedikit mencekam. Ditambah dengan Ayah Luhan yang masih terdiam disana. Berdiri layaknya patung, meski dengan kaki yang tertekuk sebelah. Menatap pintu rumah dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

Suasana klub malam itu tampak sepi. Tentu saja, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Mana ada orang ke klub malam disaat jam seperti itu? Oh mungkin beberapa pegawai yang membersihkan klub agar pengunjung klub nyaman nantinya.

Seorang wanita cantik memasuki klub tersebut dengan wajah yang sedikit merah dan nafas yang memburu. Matanya yang cantik namun tajam mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru klub sambil berjalan memasuki klub dengan langkah yang cepat, menuju meja bar yang masih sepi. Hanya ada satu pegawai disana, tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya setelah ia mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi tinggi didepan meja.

"Satu gelas wine, seperti biasa."

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar."

Setelah pegawai –bartender- itu pergi, wanita cantik itu duduk diam. Matanya kembali menelusuri penjuru klub dengan mata yang sedikit sendu. Tangannya terangkat untuk memijit pangkal hidungnya, mungkin matanya terasa tegang.

"Ini, noona. Silahkan dinikmati." Bartender itu datang setelah beberapa menit kemudian. Menyerahkan gelas berisi minuman berwarna biru bercampur hijau kekuningan dibawahnya.

Sang wanita hanya mengangguk, lalu mengambil gelas pesanannya dan meminumnya perlahan. Seolah sedang menyesapi rasa yang masuk kedalam mulutnya, lalu mengalir turun menuju kerongkongan dan masuk dengan nyaman kedalam lambungnya.

"Tumben sekali noona datang disaat jam seperti ini. Biasanya datang paling cepat jam 9." Sang bartender bertanya pada wanita cantik itu setelah selesai memperhatikan bagaimana wanita itu meminum minumannya dengan mempesona.

"Aku sedang ada masalah. Ribut dan aku tidak menyukai suasana setelahnya. Makanya aku datang kesini lebih awal dari biasanya." Jawab sang wanita cantik tersebut, dengan sedikit senyum dibibirnya yang merekah.

"Ah.. dengan ayahmu lagi?" tebak bartender itu, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kecil seolah tau bahwa tebakannya akan benar.

"Hmm." Wanita itu hanya menggumam membenarkan.

"Sudahlah noona, tak usah dipikirkan lagi. Moodmu mungkin sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi kupikir, kau mungkin perlu sedikit refreshing."

"Ya, aku tau. Aku berencana akan mengajak Sehun pergi setelah ini."

"Ck. Dengan bocah itu lagi." Bartender itu mendengus, membuang muka kearah lain seolah malas membicarakan 'Sehun" dengan Luhan.

"Memang kalau tidak bersamanya, aku akan pergi dengan siapa lagi? Denganmu? Aku bisa mati tercekik ditempat dengan Baekhyun pelakunya." Luhan, sang wanita cantik, membalas mendengus. Sedikit mengerutkan keningnya sambil meminum kembali isi gelasnya yang masih sedikit banyak tersisa.

"Aku juga tidak sudi mengajakmu. Maksudku, apa kau tidak mempunyai teman lain selain Sehun? Kulihat kau juga lumayan dekat dengan Kris. Kau juga bisa mengajaknya." Bartender itu menatap kembali wajah manis Luhan. Menatapnya lekat dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Luhan yang mendengar itu, kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol –sang bartender- dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan pula. Keduanya saling menatap lekat, lalu Chanyeol lah yang menyerah. Ia memutuskan kontak mata dengan Luhan, menunduk sekilas lalu menatap ke sembarang arah.

"Aku tau ia menyukaiku, Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak bisa terus mengajaknya pergi dengan memberi harapan palsu. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi. Cukup ia menjadi temanku, sahabat yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku tidak bisa membuka hati untuknya. Dan kau tau hal itu, Chanyeol-ah. Jadi kumohon, jangan memberiku saran untuk pergi bersamanya lagi. Sudah cukup aku menyakitinya dengan kejadian waktu itu. Aku tak ingin ia terluka dan mencintai orang yang salah sepertiku." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar. Matanya semakin sendu, menatap memohon sekaligus perintah untuk Chanyeol agar mengiyakan permohonannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala Luhan dengan sayang. Memberikan senyum menenangkan dan tatapan yang meneduhkan. Lalu mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Luhan, masih dengan senyum dan tangan yang mengusap sayang.

"Hmm. Aku tau itu. Maafkan aku, noona. Maaf telah memaksamu untuk terus menerus mengajak ataupun menerima ajakannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau juga terluka lebih dalam lagi, Luhan noona. Aku tau bagaimana Sehunmu itu memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik. Aku tau kau terluka, baik fisik maupun batinmu. Aku pikir dengan mengenalkanmu dengan Kris lalu pergi bersamanya dapat membuat hatimu terketuk dan terbuka."

"Hatiku terbuka, Chanyeol-ah. Namun hanya untuk menerimanya sebagai sahabat. Kris orang baik dan ia juga pantas mendapatkan pasangan yang baik pula. Mengenai Sehun, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Selama Sehun selalu ada disampingku, maka aku akan baik-baik saja." Luhan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Tersenyum cantik dengan mata yang terpantul sinar lampu klub yang membuat matanya berbinar indah.

Melihat Luhan yang tersenyum seperti itu, ditambah matanya yang berbinar dan wajahnya yang cerah, mau tak mau Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangguk. Mengiyakan sekaligus membernarkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan, meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya masih risau dengan keadaan Luhan yang sebenarnya.

"Ya, aku tau juga akan hal itu. Berjanjilah padaku, noona."

"Berjanji apa?"

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu bahagia. Ingatlah aku dan datanglah padaku jika kau ada apa-apa." Luhan yang mendengarnya, tersenyum lebar yang membuatkan berkali lipat lebih cantik daripada senyumnya yang sebelumnya. Matanya semakin berbinar dengan wajah yang juga semakin cerah. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berulang, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dengan tingkah imut Luhan.

"Tentu! Tentu, Chanyeol-ah! Aku pasti akan bahagia. Aku akan menepati janjiku padamu. Aku akan datang padamu jika aku ada apa-apa. Terima kasih, Park Chanyeol~."

"Hahaa iya, sama-sama noona."

"Sungguh aku beruntung memiliki adik sepertimu. Aku menyayangimu Park~." Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, sedikit berjinjit lalu meraih kepala Chanyeol dan mengecup kedua pipi serta kening bartender tampan tersebut dengan diiringi tawa kecil Chanyeol.

"Bibirku tidak, noona?" Chanyeol bertanya menggoda, menyunggingkan seringai yang membuat Luhan sedikit mengernyit jijik.

"Kau mau aku mati didepanmu?"

"Mati? Kenapa dengan menciumku kau bisa mati?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Karena ada Baekhyun dibelakangmu." Luhan menggedikkan dagunya, menunjuk Baekhyun yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol dengan berkacak pinggang dan wajah –imut- yang galak.

"Eoh?" Chanyeol dengan cepat menoleh kebelakangan, sedikit terkejut menemukan Baekhyun yang tampak imut dimatanya meski dengan pose yang menunjukkan bahwa ia kesal.

"Jadi, kalau tidak ada Baekhyun, kau mau mencium bibir seksiku?" Chanyeol kembali menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Luhan. Menunjukkan smirk jahil yang membuat Luhan sedikit terkekeh.

" ! Tentu saja!" Luhan menjawab dengan anggukan antusias. Matanya mengerling jahil pada Baekhyun yang mana sudah mendengus keras dengan tatapan yang tajam –meski masih imut-.

"Kalau begitu, sini noona. Aku akan menciummu dan memberikan ciuman paling menggairahkan-

Plak!

.

.

.

"Ahh.. nghh..."

"Fuck! Kenapa kau- nghh selalu sempithh?"

"Akh! Ahh.."

"Ssshhh.."

Desahan demi desahan terdengar begitu erotis didalam sebuah kamar apartemen yang mewah. Dengan dominasi kata-kata umpatan yang sesekali terdengar, malah menjadikan suhu ruangan kamar itu semakin panas. Suara kecipak dan tusukan juga ikut andil didalamnya.

"Nghh Lu.." suara berat seorang lelaki yang sedang berada diatas tubuh seorang perempuan itu mendesis. Mendongakkan kepala dengan mata yang sedikit menutup, merasakan betapa nikmat kegiatan yang ia lakukan.

"Anghhhh.. Se-sehunnhh.. moreehh" suara desahan wanita yang erotis membangkitkan libido lelaki diatasnya. Membuat ranjang berderit, meski ranjang itu terbuat dari kayu jati yang kuat dan kokoh. Menunjukkan betapa kasar dan panas kegiatan bersetubuh antara Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ah.. shhh"

"Moreehh Sehunnieehh.. moreeehhh" Luhan terus mendesah. Menyebut nama Sehun dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau.

"Tentuhh.. nghh..." Sehun semakin mempercepat tusukannya pada lubang vagina Luhan. Menumbuk dan menyentuh keras tepat pada sweetspot Luhan, yang menyebabkan nafsunya semakin membesar dan membuatnya semakin keras menumbuk pada titik kenikmatan wanita yang tengah ia gagahi.

Luhan mencengkram bahu kekar Sehun semakin erat. Merasakan bagaimana lubang vaginanya yang sedikit demi sedikit melonggar karena penis besar Sehun yang keluar-masuk dengan cepat. Menusuk berkali-kali kelenjar kenikmatannya didalam sana. Membuat Luhan melayang, meski terasa sedikit sakit karena Sehun bermain kasar. Namun bagaimanapun itu permainan Sehun, Luhan akan selalu menyukainya. Menyukai bagaimana wajah tampan nan seksi lelaki yang ia cintai. Mendesiskan namanya dengan suaranya yang berat, yang mana Luhan mendengarnya sebagai suara yang sangat seksi. Menikmati bagaimana sperma Sehun menyembur dan meledak didalam lubangnya. Merasakan hangatnya sperma lelaki yang ia cintai memenuhi vaginanya hingga meluber dan mengaliri pahanya. Membuat sensasi geli yang menyenangkan untuknya.

"Ahh moreehh Sehunhhh.. akuhh akanh sampaihh nghhh.." Luhan juga semakin ikut mempercepat gerakan maju-mundurnya yang berlawanan arah dengan Sehun, agar dirinya cepat klimaks dan segera berisitirahat karena jujur dirinya sudah lelah melayani Sehun yang tak juga kunjung orgasme.

"Baik." Jawaban singkat Sehun membuat Luhan semakin melebarkan kangkangannya dan mendesah semakin keras. Mencoba memancing libido Sehun agar semakin meningkat, dimana nantinya lelaki itu akan segera menyelesaikan ini lebih cepat.

Tusukan penis Sehun pada lubang vagina Luhan semakin cepat. Ia merasakan penisnya semakin membesar, membuatnya semakin cepat lagi menumbuk titik kenikmatan Luhan yang membuatnya candu.

"Ahh Sehunhhh" Luhan yang merasakan Sehun segera orgasme, memperketat cengkraman lubangnya. Membuat Sehun semakin gila menumbuk kelenjar kenikmatannya.

Luhan meraih wajah seksi Sehun yang berada diatasnya. Membawanya pada ciuman panas yang mana semakin membuat Sehun lebih mempercepat tusukannya karena sungguh, ia tak pernah bisa tahan dengan tubuh Luhan yang sangat menggoda. Tak lupa tangannya yang juga ikut andil dalam rangka mempercepat klimaksnya. Tangan kanannya meremas payudara sintal Luhan dengan sesekali memelintir puting wanita yang ia setubuhi. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap seluruh tubuh Luhan dengan gerakan sensual. Membuat Luhan menggelinjang geli sekaligus nikmat merasakan sentuhan Sehun diseluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya gila dan pikirannya melayang jauh. Tak peduli pada apapun kecuali tangan Sehun dan penisnya yang semakin menggoda tubuhnya.

"Akh! Sehunhh..."

"Nghhh Luhanhh..."

Mereka klimaks bersamaan. Pagutan bibir mereka tidak membuat mereka menyerah dan mencari pasokan oksigen. Bibir mereka masih saling melumat satu sama lain. Saling melilit lidah dan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibir mereka yang saling dilakukan satu sama lain membuat ciuman itu semakin panas namun manis.

"Hahhhhh.." ciuman panas-manis itu terlepas. Menyisakan lelehan kecil pada sudut bibir Luhan dan Sehun. Mengalir melalui sudut bibir mereka.

Cup!

"Terima kasih, sayang." Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan sedikit lama lalu mengeluarkan penisnya yang melemas dari lubang Luhan. Luhan yang wajahnya masih memerah dan nafasnya yang masih sedikit memburu hanya tersenyum. Mengangguk kecil lalu mecoba kembali menetralkan nafasnya.

Sehun berbaring disampingnya. Juga mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang masih memburu. Setelah sedikit tenang dan nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, badannya ia miringkan kesamping kiri lalu menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Yang dibalas Luhan dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun yang berkeringat. Hidungnya menarik nafas dalam, menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang maskulin meski bercampur keringat. Menempelkan payudaranya juga kedada Sehun. Membuatnya merasa sedikit tersengat dan terasa menggelitik.

Sehun mengcium pucuk kepala Luhan berkali-kali. Terkadang menyesap dalam wangi shampo rambut Luhan yang hitam kelam. Menggesekkan hidung mancungnya yang terasa nyaman didalam helaian rambut yeoja- _nya._

Setelah puas dengan kebiasannya setelah bercinta dengan Luhan, Sehun menarik selimut tebal putihnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua yang telanjang. Semakin mempererat pelukannya lalu menutup mata dan tak lama tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Menyusul Luhan yang lebih dulu tertidur pulas yang bersandar didadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

FF ini dipublis dalam rangka giveaway yang diadakan oleh HUNHAN INDONESIA. Maaf apabila ada typo, NC tidak hot -_- maklum, pertama buat NC :v

thankyou~ :* and last, review juseyo~~~


End file.
